narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumiko
{{Otogakure Character | Birthdate = June 30 | Age = 17 | Gender = Female | Height = 5'2 | Weight = 132 | Blood type = AB | Hometown = Unknown | Homecountry = Unknown | Affiliation = Otogakure | Previous affiliation = Otogakure | Occupation = kunoichi / Missing-Nin | Previous occupation = Otogakure | Team = None | Previous team = Sound 5 | Partner = Izane | Previous partner = none | Family = Mother (Deceased) Father (Deceased) | Rank = Jonin | Classification = Ninja | Reg = Unknown | Academy = 10 | Chunin = 11 | Jonin = 12 | Kekkei Genkai = Crystal Release Shikotsumyaku | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Crystal Release | Jutsu = Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Flame Murdering Boundary Fire Release: Flame Tiger Bombing Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind Fire Release: Flying Flame Bullet Fire Release: Fox Fire Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation: Dust Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation: Earth Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation: Heaven Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison Fire Release: Great Fire Whirlwind Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique — Revolving Flame Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique: First Step Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique: Onibi Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Fire Release: Great Flame Technique Fire Release: Heavenly Prison Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release: Prison Flame Mask Fire Release: Running Fire Fire Release: Smokescreen Gale Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet Fire Release: Wind Release: Blazing Wind Wild Wave Fire Whirlwind Vortex Technique Five Release Great Combo Technique Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance Fire Release: Blazing Meteors Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet Pellet Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique Wind Release: Flag Current Wind Release: Flashing Fireworks Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Great Cast Net Wind Release: Great Explosion Flame Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique Wind Release: Great Slashing Tornado Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon Wind Release: Great Wind Protective Wall Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud — Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Multi-Layered Gale Wind Release: Passing Typhoon Wind Release: Pressure Damage Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken Wind Release: Sand Buckshot Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind Wind Release: Shakujō Twister Wind Release: Shield of the Wind Count Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball Wind Release: Sword of the Wind Count Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Vacuum Gale: Single Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Crystal Armour Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave Crystal Release: Crystal Lance Crystal Release: Crystal Needles Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance Crystal Release: String of Glory Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance Jade Crystal Clone Technique | Weapons = Sword Kunai Kumiko is a Kunoichi hailing from Otogakure. She is a missing-nin that disbanded from the Sound 5. Her Jonin level ninjutsu is on par with Kakashi. Her intellect lets her weave jutsu with one hand. She has good Chakra control, though having decent chakra reserves. Appearance Kumiko is 5'2 in height. She has coal black hair, when in her Shikotsumyaku form she has ten bones, 5 on each side come out the back of her body. In this state she has bone come out her sides and forearm. She wear a black armor cloak with red accents, also sporting black padded gloves. She has eyes as blue as the sky. Personality Kumiko is very shy compared to most, but is very capable of fighting multiple opponents at once. She is very skilled when it comes to Kenjutsu wielding a sword in most of her battles able to coat it with bone. She killed on command before leaving the Sound 5. Now she protects people and travels the world helping people in need. Background Kumiko hailed from an small clan and village. When she was young As a child, Kumiko came from a small village where she was shunned by others because she had unique powers. Later, Orochimaru appeared and destroyed the entire village single-handedly. He was intrigued by Kumiko's powers and offered for her to come with him. Kumiko chose to follow him because she envied his power. At some point, Orochimaru sent her to destroy another town in order to test her potential. She didn't agree to this but did it anyway, encasing the whole village with crystal and bone impaling and suffocating the villagers. Taijutsu Kumiko is good at taijutsu. She can put together good combinations, with her hands and legs. Adding her bones that are razor sharp, she can stab and pierce anyone, but not a Susanoo. Ninjutsu Kumiko is good with her chakra control. She is able to have two nature transformation Fire and Wind. Using both in conjunction amplifies the fire in battle. Genjutsu Though not having any sensory training she has decent genjutsu training. Since Orochimaru studied many Uchiha.